Erectile dysfunction (ED) is a medical condition for which millions of American men seek treatment every year. According to the National Institutes of Health, between 15 million and 30 million men suffer from ED, which is loosely defined as the repeated inability to get or keep an erection firm enough for sexual intercourse. The wide range for the estimate of the numbering of individuals suffering from ED stems from the rather vague definition, as ED can be a total inability to achieve erection, an inconsistent ability to do so, or a tendency to sustain only brief erections. Under normal conditions, an erection is achieved when blood flows into the penis and fills the corpora cavernosa, large cylindrical tissue structures which run the length of the penis and, when filled with blood, cause the penis to become rigid and erect. The corpora cavernosa are surrounded by the tunicae, elastic sheaths which expand with the corpora cavernosa and apply pressure to the veins which would normally drain the blood from the corpora cavernosa. In some cases, the cause of ED is linked to an inability to provide sufficient blood flow to the penis to fill the corpora cavernosa and achieve an erection. In other situations, the tunicae are not able to press against the blood-draining veins with sufficient force to maintain the erection.
While many of those afflicted with ED are older, with approximately half of the sufferers believed to be over the age of 65, ED is a condition which can affect men at any age, as the causes of ED are extremely varied. Damage to nerves, arteries, smooth muscles, and fibrous tissues from disease is the most common cause of ED. These diseases, such as diabetes, multiple sclerosis, atherosclerosis, and vascular disease, account for about 70 percent of ED cases. In addition, many common medicines including blood pressure drugs, antihistamines, and antidepressants can cause ED. Certain risky lifestyle choices, such as smoking, being overweight, and avoiding exercise, may also contribute to ED. It is also believed that psychological factors, such as stress, anxiety, depression, and fear of sexual failure, cause approximately 10 to 20 percent of ED cases.
Mechanical devices are available for producing and/or maintaining erections. These devices include large, cumbersome vacuum pumps for drawing blood into the penis and restrictors which hold blood in the penis by applying pressure to the subcutaneous veins which drain the penis of blood. Especially for those who suffer from the more mild forms of ED, restrictors are a very popular option. Such restrictors include continuous rigid rings, adjustable straps, or the like. Restrictors are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,548 (rubber tubing looped around the base of the penis), U.S. Patent Pub. US 2003/0009082 (an adjustable gold ring through which the penis is inserted), U.S. Patent Pub. US 2004/0242957 (an adjustable rigid band encircling a portion of the base of the penis), and U.S. Patent Pub. US 2005/0277907 (joined elastic rings worn around the scrotum and the base of the penis).
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Each of these devices addresses the need for restricting blood flow from the penis. The current invention goes beyond the present art to provide a unitary tube having a flat top portion, a first leg, and a second leg that provides a constriction region that can be adjusted according to the preference of a user. The unitary tube is covered in a soft surgical tissue material for comfort, yet has a rigid interior to provide adequate pressure to the base of the penis.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing devices for increasing blood flow to a penis. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.